


Need You

by ForeverGroaning



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Rhys (Borderlands), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bonding, Bottom Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Porn with Feelings, Rut, Smut, Some Plot, but no actual mpreg, heat - Freeform, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverGroaning/pseuds/ForeverGroaning
Summary: Jack had been on suppressors for five years, using special, modified cologne to cloak his smell even further - after all, being an omega CEO could lead to a lot of issues with obedience. Until one day, he forgets his suppressors and enters his heat. Luckily, his loyal PA is there to help him through it.The problem? Rhys is nearing his rut, and rut brain mixed with heat brain is not a winning combination.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up as one of the only Omegas in his family, Jack had a hard time receiving typical affection from his family; both his grandmother and mother were Alphas and his omega father had run off not long after he was born. He’d stuck to himself for the majority of his life, only letting in his first wife inside his defenses very briefly, until he’d learn she had the intention of breeding him and selling off their children. That ended abruptly, leading him to kill her himself as a means of defense, before killing her father, Harold Tassiter, and taking over the Hyperion throne. Because it wasn’t openly known he was an Omega around Hyperion (mostly due to his suppressants), he’d started a secret R&D department, knowing he couldn’t always stay on generic suppressants without doing long term damage to his body. With this new department, he managed to formulate not only suppressants that eliminated the omega smell without harming his body with long term use, but they also developed a cologne that made him smell like an Alpha - after all, they couldn’t have someone who was paying them top dollar to come up with these things to be killed (and Jack had made it very obvious that, despite being an omega, he held little regard when it came to airlocking or killing someone). 

And for years, things were fine. He’d fooled everyone with this combination, even hiring an Alpha PA to push around (which was even better since the Alpha stared at him with babydoll eyes), one Rhys Strongfork. Rhys arranged all of his meetings, made sure to work his schedule around his “ruts” (though the suppressants kept him from ever going into heat as long as he took them bi-daily), making sure Jack had at least five days off between them any time he showed the slightest bit of hostility (which usually meant he was getting overwhelmed with the other Alphas in the board). 

Jack did have to admit that Rhys as his PA was definitely something he could float on cloud nine about - everything was always handled when he’d come back after calming himself down with little to no complaints from anyone, nobody daring to threaten Jack’s little Alpha PA (though it was probably because Rhys was just a few inches taller than Jack and just a tiny more intimidating to look at when he was annoyed). They’d often gotten into arguments but Rhys always backed down when it came to him, however, when it came to arguing with board members in Jack’s place, Rhys handled himself well, never backing down, even going to the extent of snarling at the other board members (and honestly? Jack found that pretty frickin’ hot) to force them into submission. 

But Jack didn’t have a crush on his PA (he totally did), he’d made a promise to himself he’d never get close to someone again, not like he’d done with his first wife. Yet, here he was, feet propped up on his desk, picking the small bits of lettuce out from between his teeth with a toothpick, heterochromatic eyes gazing over at Rhys, who was definitely nearing a rut if his smell was anything to go by, the annoyed huffs and groans coming from him as he typed at his computer definitely maintaining the CEO’s attention.

“You gettin’ close to a rut or just annoyed over there, Cupcake?” Jack finally mused, breaking the silence.

“I don’t think I am,” Rhys mumbled, growling lowly when the computer beeped angrily in defiance at him, sending chills down Jack’s spine. Rhys had been his PA for a year - the longest standing one yet -, but he’d never seen him be this agitated over something so minor. “This stupid computer won’t cooperate,” He hissed out, resting his head in his hands, leg shaking beneath the desk. 

“Smells like ya might be near a rut, Rhysie,” The CEO commented offhandedly.

“What?”

“I said, it sounds like you might be near a rut,” He repeated, changing his words, realizing what he’d said. “Computer’s been workin’ just fine on my end.”

“You’re also not the one trying to organize this code,” Rhys shot back, his lips twisted into a delicious pout, teeth poking out in a slight snarl, until he realized what he was doing, no doubt from Jack’s arched brow. Nobody snarled at Jack and lived, and he knew he’d be no exception (though Jack could definitely argue he was, especially if this kept up). “Maybe I am,” He admitted in defeat, sighing in annoyance, rubbing his forehead slowly.

“Why don’t ya take off a few days after the last meeting today? I can handle it on my own,” He suggested, pulling his feet down off his desk, hands searching one of the drawers for his medicine, knowing that the smell could and would push him into heat if he didn’t time it right, and he did _not_ want to deal with a heat after five years of not having one. That is, until both men stopped what they were doing, an alarm blaring in his office, signaling an emergency down in R&D. Abandoning his medicine, he threw his grey overcoat on, meeting Rhys at the door (damn those deliciously long legs), both of them heading to the elevator at the end of the corridor. 

-

“What is that smell?” Rhys asked, covering his nose from the overpoweringly sweet smell, trailing behind Jack.

“I don’t smell anything,” Jack remarked, stopping to crouch down by one of the R&D scientists half-alive. “What did you idiots do down here?”

“S-stalker,” The half-alive, blonde-haired man wheezed out, coughing up blood, an obvious wound bleeding out from his stomach. “G-got loose, H-Harper didn’t close the g-gate right.”

Rhys frowned, the smell only growing, somehow drawing him in at the same time, this time, hinted with a bit of agitation. “Harper better be dead, or they will be,” Jack stated offhandedly, standing back up, a snarl on his lips, Vision drawn. “Stay here, Kiddo. I like ya too much for you to be a dartboard for a stalker.”

“What? No!” Rhys protested, staring down at Jack. “That’s too dangerous for you, just send in a loader bot-”

“The emergency protocol already sends in _four_ loaders, Kid,” Jack snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. “My hollow point bullets will take it out just _fine_.”

“Jack, it’s not safe-”

“Enough,” He snapped, lips twisted into a snarl, shoving a calloused finger into his PA’s chest. “I’ve done this many more times than you can wrap your pretty little head around. Not to mention, you smell absolutely -” Jack stopped himself, shutting himself up before he could say ‘delicious’, Rhys’s face twisting into confusion. “You don’t even have a gun, Princess. So sit your fine, long-legged rear down and let the hero work, m’kay?”

“Yes, Jack,” Rhys mumbled in defeat, moving when the medics came rushing in to collect the half-dead scientist they both seemingly forgot about. Opening the door to the wildlife area, Jack shut it behind him with an echoing thud, leaving Rhys to fidget and squirm. Once the medics hauled out the fatally injured scientist, the elevator dinged behind him signaling their departure, leaving the PA in stark silence. Fidgeting his flesh hand against his cool, cybernetic hand, he dared to step to the door window, not seeing Jack, worry settling even heavier in his stomach, his attention turning into nervous pacing. He really had no idea why he was so worried, he shouldn’t be, Jack could handle himself - he was a strong Alpha, the hero of Pandora, the ruler of Hyperion, he knew what he was doing.

After a few minutes, his worry overtook him, grabbing a stun baton from the weapons cabinet, opening the door slowly, seeing Jack crouched over the dead needle stalker, the sickenly sweet smell filling Rhys’s nostrils again, his hand instinctively coming to cover his mouth and nose - it smelled _too_ good. “Jack?” He asked, slowly stepping toward Jack, the smell of fear contaminating the air, his hand reaching out to touch the CEO’s shoulder when he didn’t respond, hand jerking back quickly when Jack turned to snap at him, his teeth bared, ready to snap again. “Jack, it’s me,” He said softly, his eyes glancing down Jack’s body when the CEO stood, taking note of quite a few, minor wounds in his left shoulder, a single, large spine sticking out of it as well one in his right thigh, forcing a slight cringe from Rhys imagining how bad it’d be if it was just a little further to the left.

Jack just stared at Rhys, lips twisted into a snarl, his irises looking like moons, dilated to the fullest extent. Slowly, Jack relaxed, the familiar, comforting smell of his Alpha PA calming down his adrenaline and fear, his head resting against the strangely more-muscular-than-he-anticipated chest, inhaling the comforting scent, ignoring Rhys’s worrying over him. He flinched when Rhys ran over a sore spot in his back, finally coming back to reality at the PA’s worried tone.

“Jack, you have some spines sticking out of your back and thigh, you need to get to medical,” He mumbled, stepping away from Jack, his own pupil dilated significantly more than usual, but not like Jack’s were. “I’ll take you, c’mon,” He said again, the smell of fear gradually dissipating, his Alpha senses making him feel rather overprotective of the ‘Alpha’ CEO, helping Jack wrap his arm around his shoulders, his cybernetic hand being mindful of the stalker spine sticking out of his back, providing support to the injured CEO. Helping Jack to the elevator, he pushed the correct floor button, sending a message over to medical that Jack was coming in with serious, but non-lethal injuries. “What happened in there?”

Jack snorted, but said nothing, leaning his weight against Rhys, trying to scent him inconspicuously. Rhys groaned in annoyance from the lack of an answer, shifting enough to make Jack growl in response, pain shooting through his back. “Sorry,” Rhys mumbled, trying his best to ignore the smell. “Jack.”  
“What?”

“Are you an omega?” He asked seriously, eyes staring down at Jack, ECHO eye already confirming what he was smelling.

Jack snorted again, smirking up at Rhys. “Is it that obvious?”  
“A bit.”   
“Then I don’t have to answer, do I?”

“Well, no, but,” He paused, feeling Jack pressing against him again, putting more of his weight on him. “That, uh… You should’ve told me, at least.”  
“Kiddo, I don’t owe you anything,” Jack mumbled, his head throbbing both from the pain and his upcoming heat. “Keep it hush-hush, unless you want a date with an airlock. I need my cologne from my desk. Third drawer on the left, ‘cause I doubt I’ll have time to go back, reapply it, then come back before going to the financial meeting.”

“You’re still going? In this condition?” He asked with genuine shock.

“Nothin’ a healing hypo can’t solve,” He answered with his usual, cocky smirk. “‘Sides, can’t rest when we have embezzlers stealing millions of dollars from us.”

“It’s not going to heal you fully, Jack, you know that,” He sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “I’m going with you, then,” He stated instead of asking, earning a scoff from Jack, though the CEO was secretly relieved. He could feel his heat approaching, and honestly? Being in a room full of (mostly) Alphas that smelled absolutely disgusting didn’t sound like a good idea to him.

“Then you’d better use those delicious legs of yours and run to my office and back,” He responded, swatting Rhys’s grip off of him once the beta medics grabbed hold of him, guiding him to the nearest treatment table to remove the two spines sticking out of him - and to give him a healing hypo; the hypo wouldn’t heal him completely, but it’d at least stop the bleeding. 

Just as the medics finished washing the excess blood off of him, the familiar sound of his PA’s hideous skag-skinned boots clicking on the floor caught his attention, his eyes flickering down from the ceiling to meet the worried gaze of the Alpha. “That was fast,” He murmured, letting out a hiss when the bandages pressed into the top wound on his back.

Rhys flickered his gaze down briefly, his cheeks flushing a bright red at the towel _barely_ covering Jack, his eyes shifting away with a clear of his throat, despite the Alpha instincts in him demanding him to take what - or rather, _who_ \- should be his. “I didn’t want to take any risks by being too slow,” He mumbled in response, cool, cybernetic hand rubbing the back of his neck, ignoring the deliciously sweet smell radiating off of Jack the best he could (even if the semi-chub in his pants disagreed). He couldn’t stop himself from watching when the towel shifted slightly, his tongue darting between his lips, dampening them at the (very) brief sight of Jack fully exposed to him (save for the bandage wrapped around his chest and shoulder), eyes watching the beta wrap the open wound on _his_ omega’s thigh with a low, threatening growl.

“Ya gonna growl at everyone, Rhysie?” Jack teased with a playful smirk, a quiet growl erupting from him when the beta less-than-gently dropped his thigh in retreat once it was bandaged.

“I didn’t growl,” He denied, covering his eyes this time when Jack started to dress, hearing the towel drop to the floor, his nostrils flailing, wanting so desperately to look, yet knowing not to. 

“Sure ya didn’t, Pumpkin,” He snorted in response, carefully sliding his yellow Hyperion sweater over his head, pulling his grey overcoat on after. He _should_ dress back up fully, but he knew he’d just be more frustrated later trying to pull all the layers off, once the pain-numbing effects of the healing hypo subsided. Fastening his belt he huffed, rolling his eyes at his very obviously peeking PA staring him through his fingers. “If you’re gonna stare, do it without hiding it,” He teased, slipping his feet into his worn sneakers, his thigh already throbbing from the weight on it.

“I wasn’t!” Rhys exclaimed, hearing the obvious ‘I got caught’ guilt in his voice. “Maybe a little,” He added on sheepishly when Jack just stared at him with a knowing, shark-like grin. He handed over the cologne with reddened cheeks, adjusting his tie slightly, scowling at the synthetic Alpha smell hiding the omega scent - it wasn’t a bad scent to him, but he much preferred the omega one to it, now that he’d gotten a smell of it.

“Jeez, Kiddo. Don’t make such a face, you used to swoon over it when I’d come in with a fresh application.”  
“Yeah, before I got to smell how you really smell,” He answered, immediately shutting his mouth, regretting the words that came out. “Jack-”

“‘S fine,” He waved off Rhys’s worries with a wave of his hand, handing the small cologne bottle back to his PA, making his way out of the medical bay and toward the conference rooms. “C’mon, we don’t have all day, Princess,” He called back when he didn’t hear Rhys immediately following him. Rhys sighed, tucking the cologne bottle into his vest pocket, following behind Jack, using his long legs to his advantage, tempted to offer a hand to the limp CEO, but deciding not to; he was sure Jack’s ego was already damaged enough. “Alright you numbnuts,” Jack's booming voice echoed around the room, breaking Rhys out of his trance, taking his seat next to the CEO, eyes glancing at him briefly. “It seems a lot of ya don’t remember what happens to those who steal from Handsome frickin’ Jack,” He started, his fingers pressing the panel buttons in front of him, Rhys already moving to be on Jack’s side and out of the line of fire. “So, I think we need another lesson.” And with those words out of his mouth, the turrets positioned in the corner started the barrage of bullets.

Rhys closed his eyes, gritting his teeth through the loud sounds echoing off the walls of the large room, eyes only opening when Jack’s hand rested on his thigh, signaling it was over. Opening his eyes, he exhaled, already sending a request to janitorial to come clean conference room five in an hour, eyes glancing over the five people left - an Alpha that was staring rather particularly at Jack, four betas, and a small, intern omega who was currently sobbing in fear, the smell making both Jack and Rhys scrunch their noses. Snarling at the older Alpha eyeing Jack, he scooted closer to Jack, hearing the CEO chuckle, already knowing he’d catch shit later for this, his hand resting on his uninjured thigh. “Now,” He continued, leaning forward, his deliciously sweet smell beginning to radiate out of the cologne musk already. “If I find out any of you are embezzling from me _again_ , I will airlock you _and_ your families. Capisce?”

“Yes, Sir,” The betas all said in unison, the sobbing omega nodding enthusiastically, however, the Alpha didn’t say anything, keeping his eyes locked on the CEO. 

“Good. Give me your reports,” He said, staring at the beta sitting across from him, but Rhys tuned it out, and he was sure Jack was as well - which is another reason why he was thankful for his ECHO eye. It recorded _everything_ , he could easily watch it after his rut had passed.

Sniffing the air quietly, Rhys leaned closer to Jack, wanting so badly to scent him, spotting the subtle blush creeping down Jack’s neck and across his ears, his hand creeping further up the toned thigh, stopping just shy of the obvious erection straining against the jeans, hearing the very hushed intake of breath from Jack, hand creeping back down to the gun holster, eyes never fully leaving the Alpha that remained staring at Jack. 

“He’s staring at you,” Rhys snarled lowly into Jack’s ears, feeling the CEO shudder against him, the faint smell of lust filling his nostrils.

“Yeah, and?” Jack responded in a whisper. 

“I don’t like it.”  
“Then do something about it, Kitten,” He dared, staying still, eyes watching the beta droning on about the finance reports this quarter. Rhys shifted his gaze fully back to the Alpha, seeing he’d scooted closer, tongue flickering between the chapped lips, making Rhys’s stomach twist in disgust; how dare someone look at _his_ omega like that. Letting out a loud warning growl, he felt Jack shift under his hand, moving closer to the possessive Alpha, a quiet whimper creeping from behind the CEO’s lips, and that was all Rhys needed. His hand pulled Jack’s Vision out of its holster, firing off a clean headshot to the Alpha that’d gotten ready to pounce Jack, his face twisted into a disgusted scowl. 

“Everyone _out_!” Rhys demanded, slamming his cybernetic hand on the table, asserting his dominance over the betas and omega, all four bodies scurrying out quickly, while Jack laughed beside him.

“Didn’t think you had the guts, Princess. Gotta say, I’m delightfully shocked,” He said, standing up to face Rhys, pulling his gun back from the Alpha. “But touch my gun again and you’ll regret it.”  
“Shut up,” Rhys mumbled, watching as Jack holstered his gun, hands already cupping the masked face, lips colliding with the omega’s possessively, hands roaming the muscular body (though his stomach was a little squishy), Alpha instincts clouding his mind.

Jack didn’t kiss back at first, his body staying still, the feel of so much slick being a foreign feeling to him, however, once he felt Rhys slide his hands under his shirt, he returned the kiss feverishly, teeth nipping and biting at the Alpha’s bottom lip, earning low growls from him. “You smell so fucking good,” Rhys murmured once they’d broken apart, hands still caressing and exploring Jack’s body, nose pressed against the crook of his neck, scenting him heavily. 

Jack chuckled, shoving Rhys off of him, “As much as I’m flattered, which, trust me, I am, I don’t plan on spending my first heat in five years in a conference room.”

“Let me take care of you,” He blurted out, already stepping closer to Jack, wanting so desperately to scent him more. “Please, Jack.”

“Had planned on it, Cupcake,” He answered, pressing a button on the table, hands gripping the mic that came out of the table. “Listen up, Kiddos,” Jack started, his voice booming over the speakers of the floor. “Everyone needs to leave floor twenty-six. Anyone left by the time I finish this announcement will be airlocked, m’kay? Good. Get going,” He released the button, releasing a strangled, surprised moan when Rhys pressed against him from behind, the Alpha’s erection pressing firmly against his rear.

“You’re so sexy when you’re in charge,” He murmured, making Jack burst out with laughter, his head tilting away from Rhys’s on instinct, allowing him to scent the nape of his neck properly.

“I’ve always been in charge, Rhysie,” He paused, body involuntarily shuddering when Rhys nibbled at his neck. “But, I guess your rut brain has thrown that out the window.” 

“Jack, _please_ ,” He mumbled sweetly against the omega’s ear, hips grinding slowly against him, purposely ensuring his omega felt every inch of him, hands carefully sliding underneath his shirt once again.

“Yeah, yeah,” He answered, swatting Rhys’s hands with the little self-control that remained, stepping away from the Alpha. “C’mon, then,” He said, walking out of the conference room with Rhys hot on his heels.

The second Jack moved his eye away from the retina scanner, Rhys shoved him against the elevator wall, lips capturing his in a feverish kiss, hands already undoing Jack’s belt. Deciding he was safe enough to let his hard, although faltering, grip on his senses slip briefly, he returned the kiss, his own, large hands undoing his Alpha’s belt, a low, needy whine escaping his lips when Rhys grazed over his painfully hard erection, hips pressing against the warm touch.

“Smell so good,” Rhys whispered out, sending a chill down Jack’s spine, his girth twitching in response to the praise.

“You do, too,” He murmured back, barely able to contain himself long enough to break apart once the elevator dinged. Rhys glanced toward the penthouse, nostrils flaring at the intrusion of Jack’s scent, his hands roaming the CEO’s body, pressing him back against the cool metal of the elevator wall while simultaneously shoving his jeans down.

“Can’t wait,” He practically growled out when Jack struggled briefly, teeth grazing along the tanned neck.

Jack wanted to give in to Rhys, to let him take him in the elevator, however, he knew that not being sexually active with an Alpha in _years_ and immediately jumping into it was probably not the smartest move, even with the slick, quite literally, running down his legs. “No,” He finally blurted out once he managed to find his voice. “I mean, yes, but,” A breath, heterochromatic eyes burning into the other set, trying to find his words. “Not here.”

Despite his rut brain, Rhys seemed to understand, backing off just slightly, tongue eagerly licking his lips, watching as Jack hastily pulled his pants up, only bothering to button them just so they’d stay up long enough for him to make his way to the front door, presenting his eye for another retina scan, a low whine escaping him when Rhys wrapped his (more muscular than he expected) arms around him, face nuzzled against his bonding gland, licking it slowly, drawing out a breathy moan from the omega. 

“Smell so good, want you so bad,” He murmured, growling the second Jack tried to ease out his grip.

“If you don’t let me go, we’re not going to get far,” He huffed, hand reaching back to grasp a fistful of the chestnut hair, giving it a harsh tug. Releasing a huff of his own, Rhys reluctantly released his omega, trailing closely behind while being led through the penthouse, paying little to no attention to his surroundings, eyes staying focused on the muscular back in front of him, standing as still as he could once they reached the bedroom, eyes watching Jack strip with eagerness, a scowl crossing his face at the sight of the bandages. 

“Ya just gonna stand there or are ya gonna join me, Princess?” Jack’s voice snapped Rhys back to reality, a smirk overtaking his lips at the invitation, hands hastily pulling his clothes over his head - and nearly choking himself with his tie in the process. Once fully stripped, he joined Jack on the bed, lips kissing, nibbling, and biting every inch of available skin on his neck, each nibble earning him a soft whine. 

“Such a good thing,” Rhys murmured, leaving a trail of kisses down the hairy chest and soft stomach, even kissing over the white bandages. “Waiting so patiently,” he continued, chuckling when Jack twitched and moaned from the gentle kiss on his painfully hard erection. Without further hesitation, Rhys took Jack’s tip inside of his mouth, sucking on it gently at first, teasing the omega while he prodded a finger at his slick hole, carefully edging it inside. 

“F-fuck,” Jack’s desperate voice matched the tremble of his body, hips canting upward, encouraging Rhys to take more of him, eyes shut in bliss. He was by no means small for an omega, in fact, he could easily classify as a beta in terms of length, yet Rhys had no issue swallowing his entire length, bathing in the smell of his omega, nose burying in the hair, sending the heat-hazed CEO over the moon, enjoying the tongue lavishing his cock with such care and attention.

Adding another finger, he shifted his eyes upward, a deep, satisfied growl escaping him at the sight of Jack’s pleasured face. Twisting his fingers carefully in the tight hole, he scissored carefully, searching for Jack’s spot, finger brushing over it just slightly, yet enough to drive the omega to release himself with a moan, hips thrusting upward. Swallowing around Jack, he slowly slid him out of his mouth, fingers massaging his prostate, eyes watching Jack writhe and moan beneath him, a string of incoherent pleads coming from him.

“You want my knot, sweet thing?” He asked, teeth grazing against his hip bone, leaving a dark bruise in their wake, paying extra attention to the bandage on his thigh, eyes flickering upward watching the CEO come apart under him.

“Yes, yes, _yes, please_ ,” Jack chanted out, his heat in full swing, the effects of not having one for years seemingly having caught up to him. Retracting his fingers, he swallowed the distraught whine with a kiss, hand guiding himself toward the slick heat, cautiously pressing himself in, not wanting to rip his omega.

Jack moaned into Rhys’s mouth, hands grabbing at the pale skin, hips pressing downward, needing _more_ , and, when Rhys complied, he broke away from their sloppy kiss, a loud moan mixed with a whine escaping him, the feeling of full, full, _full_ , being enough to drive him to another orgasm.

“ _Mine_ ,” Rhys possessively growled out, bottoming out against the trembling body, face buried in the crook of Jack’s neck, scenting him. “Gonna look so good with my knot in you,” he murmured, hips beginning to move, teeth attacking the bare neck with each thrust, marking the tan skin beneath him with angry bruises. Jack cried out when Rhys picked up the pace moments later, his thrusts no longer being gentle and careful, but rather, hard and fast, hips adjusting each time he moved, positioning himself better, low moans erupting from his chest, eyes occasionally flickering up to watch Jack moan beneath him.

When Rhys brushed against his prostate, Jack cried out, blunt nails scratching helplessly at the pale back, pulling his Alpha closer to him, one hand moving to grip the chestnut hair, bringing Rhys’s attention back to him fully, their lips meeting in a kiss full of nibbling and moans. Jack tugged roughly on his Alpha’s hair, legs carefully wrapping around the slender waist, a low hiss of pain coming from him. “Good?” Rhys murmured quietly, eyes dilated to full moons, face covered in his worry, movements slowing, but not stopping.

“Yes,” Jack answered just as quietly, his hand on his back moving to cup the pale face, bringing their lips back together, gasping when Rhys picked his speed back up, body squirming beneath, each thrust brushing him against his prostate. “Knot me,” He whispered out demandingly between their kisses, desperation clear in his voice, “ _Please_ .”   
“Soon,” He responded through their kisses, cybernetic hand moving to grasp the uninjured thigh, angling Jack’s hips further upward, fucking himself far more recklessly in and out of the injured omega, swallowing the faint hiss of pain coming from him, chasing after his own orgasm, his knot beginning to swell gradually, movements growing slower and more stuttered, knot popping in and out of the tight hole until it couldn’t pop out. Biting down on Jack’s left shoulder, he released a possessive growl mixed with a moan, grinding himself against the abused prostate, seed spilling inside of his omega. 

Jack, on the other hand, shuddered, spent cock twitching in eagerness, a very minuscule amount of his cum spilling onto his stomach, chest heaving with each breath, eyes staying shut in post-coital bliss. “So good,” Rhys murmured, making Jack crack an eye to the Alpha, admiring how the lights glistened across his sweat, a low chuckle coming from the CEO while Rhys scented across his neck. “Gonna look so beautiful when you’re full of my pups.”  
“Yeah,” Jack responded, knowing full well he always had back-up protection given to him every few months in case his heat _did_ spring upon him randomly, but not daring to argue with a rut-brained Alpha. “Yeah,” He repeated after a few moments, carefully unwrapping his legs from the slender waist, hissing both from Rhys moving them to a more comfortable position and the pain shooting through his leg. “Was nice,” He mumbled, face rubbing against the sweaty chest, both inhaling the pleasant smell of vanilla and marking his own scent on him, eye shutting once more, exhaustion already winning him over - which wasn’t a surprise, considering he often forgot to eat and slept less than five hours a night.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jack awoke the next morning, Rhys was nowhere to be found, though, he paid little attention to that - the overwhelming feeling of ‘unsafe’ settling over him. Rolling out of the bed, he allowed his sleepy, heat-hazed brain to control his body, almost robotically pulling the bed blankets from the bed and grabbing a few pillows to carry with him to his closet. His closet was by no means small, though, in his brain, it was better than being left wide open, and so, he began to pile the pillows over his soft, silk comforter, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Rhys’s clothes, discarded in the bedroom. Picking them up, he quietly tucked them in between a few of his pillows, throwing an additional blanket over the top of the few stacks of pillows, huffing before crawling inside of his next, practically swaddling himself in the warm comfort of the blanket, face rubbing all over the small bit of his Alpha’s clothes poking out.

He knew he should be scared that Rhys left him, and honestly, a great part of his brain was, however, hearing the soft humming coming from the kitchen (and the all too familiar smell of Rhys - one of the good perks of not going through heat meant his nose was even _more_ sensitive than before -), he knew he was safe. His Alpha would protect him. Closing his eyes, he scratched at his mask, wanting so desperately to take it off, yet not being able to remember how to work the clips, a groan of agitation coming from him, opting to just leave it as it was, a pouty ‘hmph’ escaping him when he rest his head back against his pillows.

After a few minutes, he whined, unable to fall asleep with his Alpha’s heat missing against him, his body already overheating, hips grinding against one of his pillows to provide just enough friction to feel pleasurable and not painful. He could feel his slick running down the back of his thighs, his hips only quickening, a mewl of need coming from him, face pressing into the pillow, body aching, the friction no longer helping him at all. 

“Rhys?” He cried out feebly, eyes opening to a squint from the light pouring into his nest.

“I’m here, Love,” Rhys answered moments later, shutting the door to the closet back to how it was, smiling when Jack made room for him in his makeshift nest. Before Rhys could even get situated, Jack reached out, grabbing fistfuls of the chestnut hair, bringing their lips together in a kiss full of whines and teeth. 

“Need you,” Jack finally murmured when Rhys pulled away long enough to grip his omega’s thigh, spreading the beautiful, toned legs so he could bury himself between him.

“I’ve got you,” He whispered, turning them so Jack was on his back, sinking his already-erect length inside of the slick hole, both men moaning - Rhys’s more low while Jack’s was a higher pitch, back arching off of the soft blanket beneath him, meeting Rhys’s hips with his own. 

“Thought you left,” Jack mumbled, nearly incoherent, arms moving to wrap around his Alpha’s neck, bringing their lips together in a fevered kiss once again.

“Never leaving you,” He managed to breathe out between their kisses, hips starting with a slow, steady pump, hips grinding slightly, repositioning to find Jack’s spot. “My pretty omega. Gonna get you all full of my pups, nobody else can have you,” He added on, grinning when Jack’s hands spasmed against his back, grasping at his pale skin, the loud moan telling him he’d found it. Burying his face in the tan neck, he kissed, bit, and licked all across the already-abused skin, hips picking up on the aggression, the omega’s moans only encouraging such rough behavior from the Alpha. 

Jack shuddered against him, the feeling of _full, yes, good_ , making it nearly impossible for him to even respond outside of moans and whines, hands grasping angrily at the slender, muscular back, no doubt marking his territory if the groans above him were anything to go off of. When Rhys ran his teeth along his bonding gland, he shuddered, a throaty moan coming from him, hips bucking to meet the Alpha’s with much more fervor, cock throbbing between them, drops of precum running down the painfully hard skin. 

“Please, please, _please_ , _more_ ,” He whined out against Rhys’s shoulder, teeth biting down on the ivory skin, tasting the iron taste of blood flooding his mouth, purposely gyrating his hips against each thrust, moans echoing throughout the closet.

“Wanna bond you,” Rhys breathed out, hips slamming into the wet heat, rocking the omega beneath him. “Make you mine. _Only_ mine,” As if to further his point, he scraped his teeth against Jack’s bonding gland again, groaning when Jack spasmed beneath him, knowing the older omega had reached his climax just from how his muscles tightened around him, a low moan coming from the Alpha.

“Do it,” He pleaded through his moans, stomach sticky with his release. “ _Please_ ,” He tilted his head toward Rhys, face burying against the sweaty collarbone, presenting his bonding gland to the Alpha practically on a silver platter. Rhys kept grinding his hips, knot starting to inflate, his tongue flicking between his lips, a small part of his brain telling him this was a bad idea (it was), but the rut-brain part was winning over his sensible one. “ _Rhys_ ,” Jack whined out, continuing his grinding against the inflating knot, coaxing the Alpha to a full orgasm. “Bond me,” He choked out, panting, a few moans mixed in-between his breaths, shuddering from the low growl escaping his mate, willpower lost to his rut brain, tossed out the window to never be seen again, his teeth burying into the omega’s bonding gland.

Jack cried out, nails digging into _his_ Alpha’s back, the sound of popping echoing in his ears just as Rhys’s knot finished inflating, seed spilling inside of him, feeling the warm tongue lapping at the bite marks, an overwhelming feeling of love and adoration coursing through the back of his mind, his body trembling, gradually unwrapping from Rhys, his eyes growing heavy again, body aching in the most delicious of ways.

Rhys shifted them as carefully as he could, chuckling at Jack’s content purring against him, soft, abused lips pressing against the sweaty forehead. “Mine,” He murmured sweetly, arms wrapping tightly around _his_ omega. Jack rubbed his cheeks against Rhys’s chest, marking him with his scent again, half-mumbling his reply before his sleepiness won over him just as it had before.

-

This time when Jack awoke, he felt the warmth radiating across his back, the soft nibbles and gentle words coming from the Alpha nearly lulling him back to sleep. “Rhys?” He asked meekly, turning his head toward the gentle voice coaxing him awake.

“Right here, Love,” He whispered, arms tightening around Jack’s midsection, entire body aching in the most delicious ways. “I need you to eat something,” He added, his voice just as sweet as before, persuading the omega closer to him with a huff. Last time he’d tried to fix Jack something to eat, the omega rested his head against his back and whined until he knotted him - and the rest from that was long forgotten.

“Not hungry,” He muttered, turning himself to face his Alpha, a playful grin overtaking his masked face - which reminded him how _itchy_ it was with his heat sweating. “Itchy,” He huffed, scratching at his mask, mind floating on cloud nine, still not realizing his PA had just bonded him, or the fact that he was trying to pull his mask off.

“Jack…” Rhys trailed off, eyes watching the CEO struggle against the clips. “Are you sure?”  
“ _Itchy_ ,” He repeated himself, fumbling around with the clips, heat-brain making his usually erratic mind one-tracked. 

“I’ll take it off for you,” He began, “But only if you eat and drink something for me. Can you do that?”

The CEO stayed quiet, eyeing Rhys. “Okay,” He finally agreed after a few moments, hands sliding around the slender neck when soft lips met his, a quiet whine coming from him, feeling Rhys lift him with ease.  
“I know, Baby,” He cooed sweetly when they broke away, the worried expression on Jack’s face telling him everything he needed to know. “I just need you to eat, then we’ll go back to your nest, okay?”

“‘S not safe,” He mumbled, arms clinging tightly to the warm neck.

“I’ll protect you,” He reassured, carefully sitting down on the bed, setting the still omega on his lap, the clanking of the plates on the tray next to them earning Jack’s attention, stomach growling furiously in response to the delicious smell. 

“Smells good,” He murmured, burying his face into Rhys’s neck, the Alpha chuckling, rut brain having receded - for now. Sure, he was secretly panicking about bonding his very powerful, temperamental boss, but right now, Jack was in full swing of his heat, and seemingly had very little control over his thoughts. 

“Open,” Rhys demanded as sweetly, but sternly, fighting back a smile at Jack’s pouty huff, face turning away from scenting his Alpha’s neck. Opening his mouth to the spoonful of eggs, he huffed again, chewing the food slowly, eyes darting all around the room, mouth obediently opening to another bite when the spoon came to his lips. “I won’t let anything happen to you, Love. Just focus on eating.”

“‘S not safe,” He repeated his earlier objections, mouth drinking down water through the straw when Rhys prompted it.

“It is safe,” He reassured, pressing a soft kiss to the sweaty temple. “I made sure. Double and triple checked.” To that, Jack visibly relaxed, no further complaints coming from him, mouth opening with odd obedience each time Rhys raised a spoonful of food to his lips, even taking a bite of the toast with little protest other than a comment on how dry it was.

When all the food was cleared, Jack downed his second glass of water with ease, face nuzzling against his Alpha’s neck, inhaling his scent again. Rhys felt the slick dripping against his leg, body responding nearly immediately, hands grasping the muscular, but a bit flabby, sides, allowing Jack to pull them into a shared, passionate kiss, groaning when the CEO ground his hips _just_ right against him.

“Need you,” Jack stated, lustful eyes meeting his Alpha’s equally lustful gaze. “Please, Rhys.”  
“I’ve got you,” He whispered almost immediately, hands moving to grip Jack’s hips, ready to reposition them. 

“No,” He squirmed in defiance, legs relaxing against Rhys’s. “Wanna...” He grew quiet, staring at Rhys, trying to put his words together with a cute (at least in Rhys’s eyes) pout.

“Wanna face me?” He asked, smiling at the enthusiastic nod Jack gave. “I still need to move you, you’re still mildly injured, Jack,” He couldn’t bite back the smirk that crossed his lips from the tremble coming from his omega. To prove his point, he brushed his hand against the front of his injured thigh, frowning when Jack hissed, face resting against his collarbone, no doubt pouting. “I’ll let you face me.”

“‘Kay,” He mumbled, his voice staying oddly quiet, showing nothing but submission and trust in his Alpha the entire ordeal (that he could remember, anyway). Carefully, Rhys shifted Jack onto the bed, lips lavishing the tanned, bruised neck in attention, kissing each bruise carefully while his hands grasped the toned thighs, holding them open. “Please,” He whined, each kiss driving him further to the edge, hips squirming eagerly, despite Rhys’s grip. 

“Please, what, Jack?” He asked, shifting his gaze toward his omega, teeth taking one of the hardened, rosy buds in his mouth, giving it a firm suckle, legs kicking off his boxers he’d slid on for the sole purpose of cooking.

“ _Please_ fuck me, Rhys,” He practically sobbed out, body trembling under the Alpha’s expert mouth, each mark eliciting a painful whine for him. “God, _please_.” Rhys secretly bathed in his slight win - he had _Handsome Jack,_ fearless leader of Hyperion, begging for him to fuck him; heat or not, he felt that was a powerful win. After all, Jack _did_ let him come home with him, didn’t he? (Seriously, did he, or did Rhys just take advantage of it?)

He shook that thought away, Jack would’ve stopped him by now if he didn’t want him, probably wouldn't have even asked him to bond with him if he didn’t hold at least _some_ care for the Alpha. “I’ve got you, Sweetness,” He whispered, taking the abused lips against his, hands caressing down the quaking thighs, left hand abandoning its position to line himself up, entering the welcoming, slick heat with a low moan erupting from his chest. “So good,” He murmured against Jack, watching as the CEO withered and moaned beneath him, hands grasping desperately at his arms, part of him thankful his rut-hazed self hadn’t removed his arm. “Made just for me,” He purred to the omega, hips beginning to fuck him in and out of him, setting a rough, steady pace, hips purposely angled to brush against the mewling omega’s prostate each thrust, his own moans mixing in with the loud ones echoing off the walls.

“ _More_ ,” Jack whined out, hands tangling in the brown hair, bringing the willing Alpha’s lips to his, kissing with such ferocity, Rhys couldn’t stop himself from melting into the kiss, allowing Jack to take the reins on it. “ _Mine_ ,” He stated possessively, lips brushing against his once more. “Mine, mine, _mine,_ ” He managed to blurt out between thrusts, each word holding a moan behind them.

Rhys couldn’t stop the way his heart soared from the possessive statement, a faint chuckle coming from him, teeth nipping at Jack’s bottom lip. “Yours,” He repeated breathlessly, hips picking up their aggression, thoroughly fucking the omega into a bliss of pants and moans, each thrust earning Rhys another bite mark somewhere on his neck or chest, a few on his jaw, but that was understandable - Jack was marking him as his, and he wouldn’t dare stop it.

“F-fuck, Jack,” He moaned when Jack bit down in the middle of his black, neck tattoo, hips slamming much harder, each thrust abusing the omega’s hole beneath him, his moans getting lost in the loud ones coming from Jack, teeth burying themselves in the crook of his omega’s neck, leaving a mark of his own, his mouth moving along the tanned, scarred collarbone, bruises and a bit of blood coming from every spot he pressed his lips to, the smell coming from Jack reminding him that he was, in fact, still in his rut - even though he was coherent a day and a half into it -, his flesh hand moving to cup the aching, leaking erection, chuckling when Jack came almost immediately from the touch, groaning when Jack clenched down heavily on his girth, his knot beginning to inflate, hips never stopping.

“Knot, knot, knot,” Jack’s voice trembled with his chant, hands grasping at Rhys’s face, urging him to kiss him - and Rhys happily complied, lips colliding with teeth and force against the other’s. When he popped his knot back in, he groaned against the abused lips, tasting blood though not being able to differentiate between his or Jack’s, hips grinding roughly, riding out his orgasm while his seed spilled inside, knot fully inflating in the tight heat. 

“Such a good thing. My sweet thing,” Rhys sweetly cooed to Jack, rut brain taking over his logical brain again. “Can’t wait to see you all big,” He murmured, tongue running over the bleeding bites he’d left. “Mine,” He whispered, lips capturing the bleeding omega’s in a gentle one, one that Jack happily reciprocated, purring in happiness, the smell of happy omega soaking into the walls of the room.

“Nest,” He mumbled, arms staying tightly wrapped around his Alpha’s neck, scenting along the bruised neck when he was lifted, cheeks rubbing his scent all over his Alpha’s neck and collarbone. Carefully, Rhys lowered Jack and himself down, positioning so his omega would lay on his chest, both hissing at the slight tug of his knot from the movement, hand absentmindedly caressing along the tanned back, feeling the outline of each, deep scar, smiling to himself when Jack mouthed at his neck, happily purring against him. “Mine,” He sleepily murmured after a while, nearly asleep.

“Yours,” He responded softly, finger running over the (already starting to scab over) marks on his bonding gland, a low, purring grumble of his own coming from him, realizing that Jack had accepted his bond.

\--

Rhys was thankful he’d remembered to take off Jack’s mask after he’d fallen asleep, the loud hiss as the material disengaged from the locks probably would’ve scared the omega in his startled state. He was shocked at the deep scar running across his omega’s face but was no means repulsed; if anything, he felt remorse for not being there to protect him. He was, however, aware of how Jack reacted to it when he’d briefly woken up, needing his knot. The way the omega flinched and looked away broke his heart a thousand times over. When he woke up to Jack whining, grinding, and burning up against him, practically bathing him in sweat, he opened his eyes to press his cooling, cybernetic hand against the hot forehead.

“We’re going to take a bath, Sweetness,” he whispered sweetly when Jack whined from him moving away, arms clinging tightly around his neck.

“N-no,” He protested, trying to tug his Alpha back down. “Need you.”

“I’ll take one with you,” He promised, peppering the scarred face with gentle kisses.

“Don’t leave,” Jack continued to protest weakly, face turning away from the kisses.

“I’m not leaving,” He reassured, sliding out of Jack’s grasp long enough to stand up, his body shuddering from the heartbreaking whine his omega released. “Shhh, it’s okay,” he whispered, helping Jack stand up before lifting him in his arms. “I’m not going anywhere, Love. I promise. Only yours.”

Jack visibly relaxed at Rhys calling himself his, his burning forehead pressing against the bruised shoulder, mouthing at the skin lightly. It’d been four days since Jack started his heat and Rhys his rut; Jack was far more out of it while Rhys was gradually coming back to reality, thankful that his heat brain had taken excellent care of his omega in terms of feeding and water (though he was a bit angry at himself for having all the dishes to do later). 

Turning the cold water on, Rhys carefully set Jack down on the edge of the giant, gardener tub, flesh hand cupping the sweaty cheek while he dug around in the cabinet to the right of him for a washcloth, his heart soaring from the soft nuzzle and gentle kisses against his hand. He’d only been mostly coherent for the last twenty-four hours, but he learned quickly that Jack didn't like to be left alone for any reason. He knew when the CEO came to, he was in for a horrible time, considering he’d knotted him in nearly every inch of his penthouse over the course of the past four days - and the bonding. He was going to be lucky if Jack didn’t airlock him the second he regained his senses.

“Rhys,” Jack whined, breaking Rhys out of his worried brain, eyes turning to the CEO, bright yellow washcloth in hand. While in his thoughts, he’d pulled away but Jack had pulled him back, and he wasn’t giving his omega the attention he needed by just holding his hand still. “Don’t want me?” The dejected look on Jack’s face broke his heart for the thousandth time today.

“I’m sorry, Sweetness,” He started quickly, hand caressing the scarred cheek, being mindful of actually avoiding the scar since Jack always flinched away. “I want you, of course, I want you,” To further prove his point, he leaned in and kissed Jack with enough passion to earn him a moan, feeling the teeth of his omega nibbling on his lip. “How about, after this bath, we eat, and I give you my knot?”

“Knot,” He repeated in a mumble, blue eye glazed over, watching Rhys move away from him briefly, feeling the cold water hitting his body, instinctively flinching from how cold it was - but it felt _good_ against his searing body. “Join me?”

“Yes, Baby,” Rhys answered, pressing a kiss to the side of his forehead, carefully sliding in behind Jack, biting back a shiver from the cold water - he could’ve made it a bit warmer, but Jack was burning hot and he wanted to cool him off before he cooked his brain. Before Rhys even got settled comfortably, Jack was on him, lips colliding with his in needy pants and whines, hands grasping at any skin he could get his hands on.

“Knot,” He whined desperately, staring up at Rhys with a face that only mirrored a kicked puppy, water sloshing around them, but never out (Rhys was secretly thankful for Jack indulging in such a big tub), hips hurriedly rutting against the Alpha. “ _Please_ ,” He choked out a sob, tears running down his cheeks when Rhys didn’t immediately cater to his demands, his body aching, needing to feel _his_ Alpha’s knot inside of him again. 

Rhys shushed him sweetly, kissing away his tears, hands guiding Jack’s hips just right, his length burying inside of the welcoming heat. “I’ve got you, Jack,” Rhys whispered endearingly, feeling the full-body shudder run through his omega’s body just from the sound of his name. Giving his omega a sweet kiss, he felt teeth colliding with his bottom lip while Jack began riding him with a zealous intent, breathless whines and moans coming from the sensitive omega. It didn’t take long for Jack to reach his climax, lips leaving the younger Alpha’s, head resting against the slender collarbone, body spasming through his release, slowing his movements, hips gyrating just right to help push him over the edge even more, the sound of Rhys’s delicious moans leading him to bite down harshly on the Alpha’s neck.

“Mine,” He breathed out possessively through his moans, his body beginning the bouncing motions again, meeting each of Rhys’s, purposely moving his hips forward each time Rhys sunk back inside of him, loud moans echoing throughout the large, luxurious bathroom, bliss mostly overtaking his need for the knot immediately with each brush against his prostate. 

“Yours,” Rhys whispered back, holding the same possessive tone, teeth grazing along his bite marks he’d left a couple of days ago, teeth digging into the older omega’s shoulder just shy of his bonding gland.

“N- _ngh_ \- not fair,” Jack whined out between his moans, mouthing against the porcelain neck.

“What’s not fair?” Rhys asked between moans, hips keeping a steady pace, his knot slowly beginning to inflate, groaning each time his gradually inflating knot popped out and back inside the tight hole.

“Wanna - _hah_ \- mark y-you,” He stated, biting down on the crook of his Alpha’s neck, hips canting forward a bit, his release spilling between their bodies, floating in the water, a delighted purr coming from him when Rhys’s knot inflated fully, locking them together.

“Then mark me, Sweetness,” He murmured, kissing the sweaty forehead, fully aware of how many marks Jack had _already_ left on him - so many scratch marks across his back and his chest was nearly a giant bruise from all the separate bite marks, but Jack had never broken his skin. Jack hummed thoughtfully, eyes closed, face nuzzled to Rhys’s neck, scenting him affectionately, body relaxing even more when the soapy washcloth ran across his body, not even aware Rhys had drained the dirty water and ran new, warmer water. 

Rhys knew he was in his last days, though he couldn’t help but mentally puff his chest in pride to see Jack at his most vulnerable - to take care of him, tend to his wounds, his _heat_. Nobody else ever got to see this side of him, only him; after all, Jack had said it’d been five years since his last heat. If someone had ever seen Jack in his heat, there would no doubt have been rumors or otherwise about someone taking care of the CEO. “Want you,” Jack murmured, frowning, face rubbing against Rhys’s shoulder, neck, and top of his chest.

“You’ve got me, Love,” He reassured, chuckling when Jack bit down in the center of his chest, feeling his omega’s teeth penetrating his skin. He wasn’t done, though; he moved his lips to the front of his Alpha’s throat, repeating the same, harsh bite, eliciting a low groan from Rhys.

“Mine,” He whispered possessively, tongue already lapping up the blood on the freshly marked throat. Rhys knew before he even looked at it later that it was going to scar, but the sheer happy smell radiating off of Jack was enough to shove that concern away, after all, he’d done his fair share of marking Jack as his. 

“Gonna miss this side of you, Jack,” He offhandedly mumbled, hearing his omega hum, not really listening, focused on rubbing his scent back on the Alpha, not even flinching when Rhys washed the soap off of him. He _could_ try to wash Jack’s hair, but he knew that’d probably only make the omega fuss and whine. He was almost out of his heat - assuming it was anything like a normal one would be. Today was probably his last day before he gained some coherency, and with that realization, Rhys dropped his hands into the water, carefully edging both of them down more, trying his best not to let his worry show, not wanting to upset his sensitive omega.

-

After changing Jack’s bandages for probably the twentieth time during the week, he managed to get the cuddly omega to eat, a bit thankful Jack hadn’t been begging for his knot immediately after like he’d done in the days previous - only because it made it easier for him to feed him. And now that Jack was knotted to him and resting on his chest, he couldn’t help the sinking feeling creeping in, even as Jack happily (and sleepily) mouthed at his neck.

“Such a sweet thing,” Rhys praised when Jack rubbed his cheek across his chest (which had now been marked several more times). 

“Mine,” Jack mumbled, sleepiness winning over him.

“Yours,” He responded, running his hand through the brown and grey hair, feeling the bodyweight shift as Jack drifted off to sleep, his mind racing now that Jack was asleep. What was Jack going to do when they woke up? Would he get airlocked? Shot? He at least hoped it’d be quick. A small part had hope that Jack wouldn’t kill him, although that thought was quickly shoved away - Jack trusted him to take care of him, not _bond_ him, granted he was in his rut and he’ll definitely raise that as an arguing point (provided he gets a word in). 

Rhys didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, or when they’d switched positions to him holding Jack close to his chest, nibbling lightly on his shoulder, arm wrapped tightly around the tanned omega, but he did know that Jack was awake and would be _fuming_ soon. Part of him wondered how long he could fake being asleep.

They were still in Jack’s nest and Jack was fidgeting underneath his grip, trying to figure out why he felt so _good_ after this heat. Rhys had taken great care of him, but he’d never felt this good after a heat, whether they’d been taken care of or not. He felt… Off, but not in a bad way. Finally edging out from Rhys’s grip, he stood up with a wince, his entire body deliciously sore, not even daring a glance at the sleeping Alpha behind him. He could use a good hair washing, everything else seemingly was taken care of by Rhys (and even his hair wasn’t that dirty, just not freshly clean) - something he was thankful for given how sore and tired his body was, the omega instincts screaming at him to go back and lay back down with his Alpha. Blinking when the lights flickered on in the bathroom, he froze, turning to stare at the harsh marking Rhys had given him, his entire neck chewed up and bruised, but then, his eye drifted to the bite mark on his neck, where his bonding gland is.

He felt his body go stark still, fingers running over the practically healed indents, body shuddering from the touch, though his mind flew to rage, forcing his body to march to his nightstand, fighting against all omega instincts. “Jack?” Rhys asked in a small voice, fearful eyes watching as Jack stomped closer to him.

“I let you take care of my heat, and what do you do?” Jack started, each step sending Rhys crawling further back into the closet. “You _bonded_ me! I can’t frickin’ believe this. I let you into my _home_ , let you take care of _me_ , and the first thing that crosses that stupid Alpha brain of yours is to bond me while I’m unable to argue or fight back!”  
“Jack, I didn’t -” A gunshot rang through the closet, causing Rhys to flinch, his eyes staying on the glowering omega, immense pressure in his leg nearly forcing him to break his gaze away. After a few seconds, he felt a searing pain burning through his leg, his eyes daring to look away, his breath leaving him at the sight of the bullet hole in his leg.

“ _Don’t_ interrupt me,” He snarled, voice as cold as ice, omega instincts telling him to drop the gun, apologize, and treat the bleeding wound on Rhys’s leg. 

“Jack, what the hell?!” Rhys retaliated, clearly not learning his lesson, hand moving to apply pressure, a low, painful hiss coming from him, eyes darkening to glare at the omega. “If you would’ve let me fucking speak, I would’ve said I didn’t mean to bond you! I was in my rut! You knew that before you brought me here!” 

Jack felt his heart pound in his chest, the glaring, disapproving look Rhys was giving him making him feel remorseful for shooting him, the anger he felt from their bond not helping matters any. “You should’ve known better,” He finally said after a few minutes of Rhys quietly cussing, changing hand positions to try and stop the bleeding.

“News flash, Jack! Alphas get stupid like omegas do when they’re in their ruts!” He shouted, his calm demeanor tossed out the door and into the garbage, no longer worrying if Jack was going to kill him - he was going to fight his case the best he could, and then leave. Probably. If he lived that long. 

Jack stayed quiet, eye taking in the scowling expression on his Alpha’s face, his hand gripping Vision tighter, knowing he should just kill Rhys and get it over with. But his face and feelings didn’t match. Even though Jack had retaliated, he still felt Rhys’s trust and adoration for him. He said nothing, returning the scowl with a glower of his own. “I didn’t mean to bond you, Jack,” Rhys finally said with a defeated sigh, head thumping against the wall of the closet. “I knew you wouldn’t like the idea of being bonded when I gained my senses, but it’s not something I can just take back.”

Jack remained silent, watching Rhys fidget uncomfortably, clearly in a lot of pain, saying nothing further to the omega but hoping Jack would believe him. On one hand, he never wanted to be bonded. Ever. But on the other… he did feel rested. Rhys took excellent care of him, even with rut brain; he’s not starving or dehydrated, he’s clean, he had laid in his nest with him, and even though he hated to admit it, he could feel the love pouring through their bond. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to let somebody in. After all, he could easily kill him if it came down to what had happened before, right?

Finally, “You really love me, huh, Rhysie?” This time, it was Rhys’s turn to be silent, eyes shifting upward to stare at the omega CEO, feeling the heat in his cheeks. “Yeah,” A pause. “I thought so. Could feel it and whatever,” Jack answered for him.

“I’m sorry,” Rhys finally managed to blurt out.

“Yeah,” Jack responded. “I know you are,” and with that, he turned, leaving the closet, replacing the Vision on his nightstand, digging out a healing hypo from the bottom drawer - something he kept as a ‘just in case’. Taking his time, he made his way back to the back of the closet, kneeling next to Rhys, stabbing the healing hypo in his thigh, just above the bullet wound. Without further word, Jack stood back up, grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms on his way out, putting them on, and leaving Rhys alone in the closet, confused, but satisfied he wasn’t dead - yet.

\-----

“You have a meeting with R&D in five minutes, Sweetness,” Rhys’s soft, sweet voice stirred the omega from his sleep, the warmth radiating beneath him inviting him back to sleep. “Should I reschedule?” Jack stayed quiet, face pressing against the warm, clothed chest, a quiet huff coming from him. “I’ll reschedule, then,” He chuckled, hand running along the back of Jack’s Hyperion sweater. 

It’d been about a little over a year since Rhys bonded Jack (and since Jack shot him point-blank), but aside from that, things had mostly remained normal - aside from Rhys moving in with Jack and both of them regularly getting the best sex of their lives nearly nightly. Jack was stubborn at first, refusing to acknowledge the bond, yet still needing Rhys close to him, occasionally absent-mindedly sitting on Rhys’s lap once they’d returned to work, scenting his Alpha to make sure everyone knew who he belonged to (even though the cologne was still a major part of his daily routine). He did start to edge off the suppressors, though nobody knew he was an omega. Rhys just said he was Jack’s omega if someone asked, even showing the bite mark where his bonding gland would be if he had one, using a similar scent modifying cologne similar to Jack’s to mimic that of an omega. 

Jack had seemingly enjoyed the feelings the bond gave him, even if he wouldn’t admit it to Rhys, mumbling that Rhys was just too good of a PA to airlock or mindlessly murder. The whole, ‘Rhys is my omega’ thing had been something Jack thought up not even a full day after his heat, practically admitting to Rhys he wanted to keep the bond, and Rhys agreed without hesitation, after all, he did care for Jack long before that issue, he just didn’t know it was reciprocated.

“Wanna go home and watch some bad movies?” Jack finally asked sleepily, moving his head to grin up at his Alpha.

“Are you just trying to seduce me, Mister Handsome?” Jack scoffed, but the grin on his face told Rhys all he needed to know, a similar grin creeping across his lips. “Yeah. I can finish almost everything at home. I’m glad we hired a secretary to handle some of the paperwork.”

“I didn’t want you having no time for me,” Jack purred happily against the snowy neck, arms wrapping tightly around Rhys’s neck, legs straddling his hips.

“I would’ve made time, you know that.”

“Not enough,” He argued, giving Rhys’s earlobe a gentle nibble, smirking when he heard the possessive growl coming from his Alpha.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you love me, Jack.”

“Me? Never. Handsome Jack doesn’t love anyone,” He argued with an eye roll. “‘Course I do, Pumpkin.”

“Say it.”

“Really?”

“Say it or I’m staying here to finish the paperwork, with or without you,” Rhys threatened with a playful grin, meeting Jack’s eyes when his omega pulled away with an arched brow. “That’s a promise, Love. I’ll make sure to stay here most of the night so you don’t get my knot.”

“You wouldn’t,” Jack faked insult, squinting at his Alpha.

“Oh, I would.”

“ _Fine,_ since you’ve got my hands tied here. I love you, Rhys.”

Rhys chuckled, lips capturing the older omega’s in a sweet kiss. “And I love you, Jack,” He murmured against the soft lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> I had a lot of fun writing bottom/omega Jack, especially with him being a softy.  
> My Twitter and Discord are linked below! I give sneak peeks of WIPs and stuff on both and I'm always down to talk to people!

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ForeverGroaning) | [ Discord](https://discord.gg/EYUVW85)


End file.
